Innocent
by Android 18 fan
Summary: Just a poem.


Precious and innocent little girl,

I see you childishly going about your business,

Business intended to serve your God,

You're head strong and you always set your mind to something,

You reach your goals,

You twist and turn and douse the fire that I have set upon this earth known as sin,

Carrying out what your God desires,

So allow me to twist your strengths into weaknesses,

For just as fruitful as your strengths prove in serving your God,

They can prove just as equally strong in serving the serpent of this earth known as I,

The flame that I see you burn with on fire for your God,

I want reversed and to see your flesh run loose like a wild fire until you are consumed with the world,

Precious and innocent little girl,

You've proven a worthy opponent with your God on your side,

But no one is perfect,

You let your guard down and now you have given me something to work with,

The glimmer of desire in your eyes reveals a small flame,

A tainted flame that lives in every living human being,

That if given more oxygen it only grows and grows until it does that which I ultimately desire,

Your flesh has always held such a curiosity for this one little temptation,

Oh,

You say your family would never permit such a thing to dabble in?

That's what the internet is for dear Jennifer,

It can't hurt anyone now can it,

It's all virtual reality,

No one gets hurt and you get what you want in the end,

Yes that's right,

Enjoy the pleasures of living in the flesh,

It feels good to feed this tainted fire doesn't it,

Continue to use the internet as your crutch for your experiments,

While little do you know I am working what I do best,

Slowly beginning to kill steal and destroy from your life,

Ripping everything out bit by bit until nothing is left,

You've got to keep this lie going don't you dear Jennifer?

Don't tell your mom the truth,

There's only one way to avoid having to fess up what you've been doing on the internet every day,

Lie my dear Jennifer,

For it's just one white lie,

After all this experiment will eventually end,

It's only temporary,

In the mean time little do you know precious and innocent little girl,

That I am working what I do best,

Destroying the strong relationship you once had with your mother,

Oh yes my dear you are falling right into a spiral of lies and further each and every day into my trap,

And oh my,

I spy a blessing in sight that is right under your nose,

The man of God you once knelt on your knees every night praying about to come to you,

He has finally arrived!

The man of your dreams that is what many would call your soul mate,

But you my dear have become adult in your ways,

No longer childish nor a child of God following in your God's footsteps,

Oh yes this is wonderful!

Your flesh is pulling you away from the calling your God has bestowed upon your life,

You're so deeply involved in the sin revolving within your mind that you can't see straight,

Let me dig you even DEEPER to not return,

Begin lying to these people you call your 'friends' who live hundreds of miles away,

Tickle their ears with sweet words that have no true feeling behind them,

Get what you want from them and use them,

Do you feel the wild fire called your flesh seething in vile tainted flames?

Feed it even more oh yes I'm not getting enough dear Jennifer,

Let me work my magic even more so I may kill steal and destroy!

You've become such an easy victim of my temptations to manipulate you,

So go ahead and tell that person you love them when you know you couldn't care less about their existence,

After all it's just the internet,

Oh yes I love what you're doing dear Jennifer,

Continuous time of you lying to this person has went on and on,

Until now that you realize you love this man that is the man God designed for you,

Something has broken through my grip at you and this can't be happening,

I've got to make it even harder for you or I may lose your soul,

To see you become the woman of God you once were will not do,

Let me sprinkle a little guilt on your spirit that will eat and gnaw at your soul,

You lied to what turned out to be a normal person across the world,

You played with their heart just to flatter yourself,

And now look at you,

The liar you have become!

You can't just let this person rot in their misery now can you?

So continue to keep this person in your life while you as well lie to the man you love,

After all it's just virtual reality,

It seems your new talent has become lying because you're able to juggle two people at once who love you,

Doesn't it rip and gnaw at your flesh dear Jennifer to know you can't truly have him?

The man that God has designed for you has been ripped from your very arms,

Though he may physically still be beside you at this moment,

You know it can never work out because you've lied to him,

All to ease the guilt that was attacking you,

Now allow me to take things completely out of your control,

Allow me to use your so called friends to reveal to the man of God that you are a liar,

A no good piece of shit cheating bitch,

Then allow me to rip even the person who guilt tripped you out of your life,

So I may see you hit rock bottom and my mission will have finally been accomplished,

To kill steal and destroy in your miserable life that you allowed me to enter!


End file.
